


Compassion Is A Dangerous Thing

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Kidnapping, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, offscreen murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo could have almost been moved to mercy.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Bad Day Collection, Gen Prompt Bingo Round 19





	Compassion Is A Dangerous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Abduction and kidnapping
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Trigger warning for implied (offscreen) murder. This was a hard one to write, especially in getting Kylo’s characterization down.

“No, no!”  
  
Even as Poe was escorted up the loading ramp, pleading for mercy for people he hardly knew, Kylo Ren could have almost been moved to mercy.   
  
A very slight sliver of an almost. After all, he had been warned by Snoke that the villagers were good as complicit in harboring Lor San Tekka and Poe.   
  
Poe. He hadn’t wanted to go against Poe. He really hadn’t. It seemed, Kylo Ren thought, that he was all but doomed to go up against him at Tuanul. _“The link to your heart,”_ Snoke had called him. _“So many links...”_  
  
That was Kylo’s problem, wasn’t it? That he had too many links. A chain, if you would.   
  
Kylo could swear that Poe’s pleading for him to stop would inevitably echo in his ears. Again and again.   
  
He would hide it. He would hide it, and the fact that he had gotten used to blood, to gore. To killing. He had started out being horrified of the very idea of killing what other people would call innocents. Now...now he was all too used to it.   
  
A stirring in his perceptions drew his attention to the stormtrooper with a bloody handprint on his helmet. He had been reluctant. Reluctant to kill. Kylo would have agreed with him, once upon a time.   
  
One weak link could bring down an entire institution.   
  
FN-2187 was dangerous. Dangerous in his naive compassion for others. Still...Kylo wasn’t unmerciful. FN-2187 might yet learn.   
  
He walked away.


End file.
